The Prophecy
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: Edward is a Hunter. A breed of supernatural men born and raised to defend the innocent from dark forces. For a year he has tried to stop an unstoppable force of evil. Isabella. When he is given the chance to go back in time and destroy her, he jumps at the chance. What happens when what he finds is Bella Swann? Will he be able to save her life and change her destiny? ON PAUSE FTM!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, guys! Yes, I am back. This story is a little different to what I am used to. Basically, Edward is a Hunter. A supernatural male born and raised to protect the innocent from evil. In this chapter he is given the chance to go back in time so he can destroy a demon before she comes into her power. Only when he goes back in time, what happens when he doesn't find an evil, heartless demon, but a girl? Can he still kill her or will he go from her murderer to her protector?**

EPOV

"Put that poor bastard down, you blood sucking whore from hell," I drawled as I walked up to the brunette that was currently draining the blood from a blond-haired man.

She dropped the body to the ground and I flinched when he lay lifelessly on the ground.

Dammit, Id lost another one.

The evil bitch in front of me straightened out and turned to me with a small smile on her full, bloody lips.

"Eddie, baby, why do you always insist on name calling? Aren't we above that now?" She replied, her voice a seductive whisper that was designed bring a man to his knees.

The woman in front of me was utterly gorgeous. Made for a man to hold with her luscious curves and full breasts. Long dark hair, pale skin... and pure black eyes.

The woman in front of me was Isabella and she was an unstoppable force of pure evil.

For the past year I had hunted her down, always being a little too late to save her victims. She didn't need to drink the blood of the ones she killed, she wanted to. Over the past year I had seen her kill women, men and children, never seeing a hint of regret or compassion in her eyes as she watched them plead to be spared, to spare their children.

I had promised myself that I would stop her. I was a Hunter, born and raised to stop evil bitches like her.

"You bring it out in me, bitch." I snapped as I threw a dagger at her, embedding it in her chest.

She didn't even flinch as she pulled the blade out of her body and dragged her tongue across the sharp metal and make my stomach turn.

"Now, that wasn't nice." She spoke softly and flung her hand, sending me crashing into the stone wall behind me and holding me there as she sauntered over to me. "Eddie," She whispered against my lips. "Why do we always have to fight?"

"I thought Id answered this before. You're a whore from hell and I won't stop until your back down there burning for what you've done."

She shook her head slightly. "And you're so much better. You were born to kill, Eddie. You were raised to kill. I just got a taste for it." She smiled at her own sick joke.

"And a talent," I snarled.

"And I'm bored. Your cute and all, but you are getting dull, dull dull. You have been trying to kill me for so long and you. Just. Can't. Do. It." She grinned. "Why don't I just do us both a favor." She said as she plunged her hand through my chest, gripping my heart.

I clenched my jaw against the need to scream in pure agony. I had been raised a hunter and part of my training was to never show pain and I wouldn't let this bitch be the monster who made me cave.

Before I could draw a last breath, I was being pulled away, fading under her hands.

"No!" She screamed as her black eyes widened.

I lay on my bed, my chest burning and a sweat covering my body.

"You are welcome." A deep voice spoke from beside me.

Pain forgotten, I jumped to my feet, blade already in hand.

"You can put that down, Hunter. I just saved you life. I have no desire to harm you. Yet."

I looked at the man standing calmly in my room.

He was as tall as me, muscular with long blonde hair. The man was also decked out in armor and looked like he could take on superman and not break into a sweat.

"What do you want?" I snapped, never taking my eyes off him.

"Your help, Hunter. That is all."

"What are you?" I demanded suspiciously.

"I have many names. Angel being the most popular of late."

I looked at him for a long time before I burst out laughing. "An angel. Are you fucking high?"

The dick in front of me looked into my eyes and suddenly I felt the room shake and power shimmer across my skin. My instincts came alive, warning me that the dude was big and bad.

"Now that you understand. I am Zachariah. The demon that you were hunting, I need your help in stopping her."

I rolled my eyes. "The bitch just had her fucking hand in my chest. I'm guessing I wouldn't be much help to an angel." I bit out.

"Well, you are all we have. Out of all of those who have gone up against it, you are the only one who has not succumbed to her power. Her voice. Others have tried and failed and you are all we have left."

"Well, don't I feel fucking special. Why do you even need me? You're an angel for fuck sake. Shouldn't she be dead with just a mere thought?"

Zachariah glared at me. "Our powers are limited. We can not harm the demon. She is the Prophecy."

I snorted. "You see, when I hear word's like 'Prophecy', I find it better to get out of dodge."

"The Prophecy doesn't concern you." He snapped.

"Like hell, it doesn't. You want me to go up against a demon bitch who kills everything she comes into contact with. It fucking concerns me. Besides, how am I supposed to kill her when you can't?"

He pulled out a big, nasty looking dagger with symbols Id never seen before on it. "This is a blade that can stop the demon. I can send you back to before she developed her powers, you use the blade and kill the demon. You kill the demon before she comes into power and none of the hell that she has wreaked will have ever happened."

I looked at the blade doubtfully. It looked pretty badass, but I doubt it could take her out.

He smiled when he saw my expression. "The demon will be human. You will be sent five years into the past and destroy the demon."

I gaped at that. "Your telling me that five years ago she was just walking around human?" I demanded.

"Don't develop a conscious on me now, Hunter. Which is more important, the lives of thousands of innocent people? Or the life of a human who is destined to to be a unstopable force of evil.

Well, put like that...

"I'm in."

**A/N So, what did you think? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2. It's just a little one and you can see that Bella isn't exactly what Edward expected her to be. And we find out how angels find people these days.**

Zachariah reached out for my arm and everything went white as pain racked my body. When the pain stopped and everything came back into focus, we were on a street corner and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"I am sorry. Time travel can be difficult on those who are unused to it." The dickhead said in that unemotional tone that made me want to deck him.

"Shove it up your ass." I replied as I braced my hands on my knees and took deep breaths.

Ignoring me, he continued, "You are now five years in the past."

"What happens if I run into my past self?" I asked, wondering if angels could work around that. It was known that when time traveling if you bumped into your past self, it could kill you. And I so didn't like the sound of that.

Zachariah have me a droll stare. "You are in your body five years ago. Just be prudent on what you say involving the future. You can never be too careful where time travel is involved."

I scoffed. "Now you tell me."

"Just lay low. Kill the demon the demon. Return to you own time. That is your mission, Hunter. Do it quickly and quietly."

I controlled myself from telling him to go and fuck himself. I didn't like orders. "One thing before I do this. What is the Prophecy?"

He looked at me for a long moment, he eyes burning into mine.

"''_A child born of good and evil will one day be forced to choose a side. If it's the one of good and light then the world will be saved. If it Is the one of evil and darkness, the world will be doomed_.' That is the property. And trust me, Hunter, you have seen nothing of what she is truly capable of. Yet." He added ominously.

"Shit." I breathed. "Why is all this happening? Why was she even allowed to exist if this is what you knew would become of it?" I demanded, still chilled from the words he's spoken.

"We tried." He replied harshly.

"Well what happened?" I snapped. "I'm the one who is killing the bitch. You tell me why she was allowed to live in this first place."

Zachariah sighed. "Her mother, Renée, was a mage. She was strong and powerful and innately good. Or she was until she met Charles. A demon. The two... fell in love," He finished with disgust. "They kept it hidden."

"Why would they hide it? I know that no ones big on good and bad getting down and dirty, but why hide their love?"

"They knew of the prophecy. They were both incredibly strong and Renée knew the infant that grew in her womb was the child that the prophecy spoke of."

I sighed at the drama of it all. "What happened next?"

"We tried to destroy her before the child was born. We were unsuccessful. Even though Renée had once fought on the side of righteousness, she would do anything to protect her child and they both went underground. We eventually found them and a lot of good warriors were destroyed in the battle that raged. Both Renée and Charles were destroyed, but it was too late. The child had already been born and hidden. Black magic was used to shield her from even us."

"Then how do you know who she is now?" I asked with a frown. If angels couldn't find her back then, how did they know that this was the girl?

He looked around uncomfortable and I began to grin.

"Zachariah, how did you find her?"

"The internet."

I burst out laughing. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Angels relying on Google to find a girl."

"Watch you tongue, Hunter, or I will cut it off."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Here is the address of where she works," He said handing me a sheet of paper. "When it is done I will return. Do not fail, Hunter."

I went to snap something back, but he was gone and I was left alone on the street.

I glanced at the address written in an elegant script on the crisp paper and began walking down the dark street.

I had a demon to kill.

I walked into the restaurant where Isabella worked as a waitress. I found that hilarious. The Isabella I was unfortunate to know would never wait on anyone.

The restaurant was like any other, except for the fact that you could see right into the kitchen.

"Hi there," A woman with dark blond hair greeted me.

"Is Isabella working tonight?" I asked not in the mood for the way her eyes trailed over me like I was a piece of meat. Some Hunters would jump at the opportunity, but Id always taken my responsibilities very seriously. Besides, a quickie with a woman I barely knew had never held much appeal for me.

Her expression fell slightly before she smiled again. "Do you mean Bella?"

"Yes." I answered smoothly. Bella was obviously a nick name. "I would appreciate it if you could seat me in her section." I added as I slipped her some money. It worked well enough as she nodded and motioned me to follow her.

"She'll be over in a moment." She smiled and walked away, casting a glance over her shoulder.

I was scanning the crowd when I saw her coming through a swinging door and I froze. She was the same and yet different.

She had the same pale skin and mouth-watering curves. She was wearing black slacks, a white blouse and a black apron around her shapely hips, her long dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail. And she was smiling. Not the sly, seductive smile I had seen over the past year, but an actual smile.

She made her way across the restaurant with a tray balanced in her hand and she was smiling and chatting as though she were having the time of her life.

As she passed another waiter he grabbed the loop on the back of her apron and pulled her back, messing her hair.

I froze. I had seen her strip the skin from a man because he looked at her the wrong way. She had laughed while he screamed and begged for mercy.

She didn't attack, she didn't even yell. She just laughed and gave him a slight shove before untying his apron and skipping away before he could catch her.

I was stunned. I told myself that she was human in this time and didn't have the ability to peel the skin off someones back with a mere thought, but I had at least expected her to be a bitch.

As I watched the woman move around the restaurant smiling and laughing and chatting with customers, I couldn't comprehend what this woman would turn into.

"Dimple, tell Kishan and Jay that they're being jackass'!" She squealed when she ran from them ten minutes later in the kitchen. A human would haven't have been able to hear them, but Hunters had superior hearing.

Dimple. From what little I had learned of Isabella's past over the years, was that it was rumoured that the death of her best friend that sent her over to the dark side.

I looked on as a small asian woman chased after two men with a spray bottle, laughing with Bella when they men turned around and ran after them. The one named Kishan lifted her off her feet and dumped carted her off, hovering her struggling body over a sink that was obviously filled with water.

"Put me down, asshole!" She giggled as she got to her feet.

"Dont be that way, baby," he drawled as she walked over, only turning back to flip him off.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her and it was bad, because it wasn't in a way I could justify.

I stood abruptly wanting, no needing, to get away.

BPOV

"You should know better." Andrew, my boss scolded me.

"He started it." I snapped.

"No, I didn't." Simon protested.

Andrew just rolled his eyes at our bickering and walked away.

"Moron," I hissed.

"Idiot." He snapped back.

It was all in good fun. I had worked here for two years and it was always the same. We all bickered like old married couples. It kept a really boring, or extremely hectic, day fun.

"Bella, what did you think of that guy? Uber hot or what, huh?" Jess giggled as she walked into Dish.

I frowned. "Honey, there's no hot guy in my section."

"What? He came in and asked for you. Well, Isabella," She corrected herself. "I just assumed he's been in before and had the hots for you!" She added with a wink.

I laughed. "I don't think so. What did he look like?"

Jess brushed her hand through her dark blond hair and fanned herself for dramatic effect. "He was sex on a stick! Tall, muscular, bronze hair, intense green eyes... and a nice ass." She grinned.

Jason, who worked in Dish, just rolled his eyes and continued to load the huge dishwasher.

"Sorry, no hot guy fitting that description came in tonight. Or any night. I think Id remember him," I laughed as I made my way out onto the restaurant floor. I glanced around but the only people in my section were an old couple and a family with small children who wouldn't simmer down.

I frowned as I wiped down the tables. Why would he ask for me and then leave? And another more unsettling thought was that he asked for Isabella, when everyone here knew me as Bella.

**A/N Next chapter we get to see a little more of what's happening to Bella in the future and Edward questions whether he is doing the right thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, party people! Here we have the next chapter where Edward meets a ghost, enters someones spirit and attacks poor Bella! **

**Enjoy and please review!**

EPOV

I shot up in my bed, jolted awake by my nightmare. My heart pounded in my chest and my body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

I could still hear her. I could still hear her screaming for my help, begging me to save her and knowing I couldn't get to her, knowing that I couldn't save her.

"Hello Edward," A soft voice greeted me.

My hand tightened on my dagger -I never slept without it- as I searched the shadows to locate whoever was in the room with me.

I didn't say a word, though I was very tempted to call out a 'Who's there?' like some dumb shit in one of those crappy horror movies Emmett was always watching.

The voice chuckled softly. "Your dagger won't work on me, Hunter."

"Come out," I demanded, not moving from my spot and hating knowing that I was vulnerable to an attack.

A young Asian woman stepped out of the shadows, her long white gown flowed to the floor so it looked like she floated rather than walked towards me, which might have actually been possible since the woman standing at the end of my bed was dead.

"Dimple," I breathed.

"In the flesh," She answered dryly.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I dragged on my jeans and grabbed my shirt off the floor, all the time I clutched my dagger in my right hand.

The woman might be dead, but I still didn't trust her.

"I came because I need your help," She admitted.

I sneered at her. "Sorry, sweetheart, I came for Bella's head on a stick and nothing will stop that."

"Then why haven't you already?" She challenged. "You have been in this year for days and you haven't touched her."

I had no answer and I hated that. I didn't know why I hadn't killed her yet.

"It's only a matter of time." I bit out.

"Really? Why the delay? Bella is human here, she has no idea of the power she is capable of wielding. It should be as easy as breathing for a Warrior to murder her," She added scathingly.

"Murder?" I demanded in disbelief. "She's not some poor innocent woman, she's a monster."

"Not yet," She argued.

"Not ever, if I have any say in it. You know what she's to become, Dimple. She will torture and slaughter innocent people for the sheer pleasure of it."

Dimple scoffed. "Like you're so damn innocent? I know what's inside of you, Edward. I know you don't hunt those monsters down and kill them with a heavy heart. I know you don't have nightmares about the things you do at night. You enjoy it. It's who you are, right? You have no right to judge her when your just as capable of doing the same things."

I glared at her. She was right and I knew it, but I wasn't going to admit it. I had used to wish I could be like some of my brothers who were haunted by their past. They had nightmares about some of the things they had seen and done, but I didn't. I didn't care either way if I had to kill whatever went bump in the night. I was a Hunter, this was what I was born to do. Id stopped trying to be different a long time ago.

Sensing my growing anger, Dimple sighed and looked at me pleadingly.

"Please, Edward, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came because you're the only one who can stop this."

"That's what im trying to do," I answered tightly.

She shook her head. "No, you're trying to murder an innocent woman."

"She's not innocent!" I snapped. "That woman would kill you if she thought she could. She can't be saved."

"Don't you dare say that," She hissed and I nearly flinched at the ice in her tone. "You know the woman you've seen for the past two days is nothing like the evil creature you know. She's sweet and kind and funny and wouldn't hurt anyone. You need to save her, Edward."

"Why?" I snarled, more angry at myself than her because a part of me agreed with her and I didn't understand why and I didn't trust it.

"Maybe, because she's an innocent, too?" She demanded.

"What?" I scoffed.

"I need you to see something," She told me quietly.

My instincts kicked in. "I need to see what?"

Dimple glided toward me. "What's really inside of Bella." She said as she pressed two fingers to my bare arm and the world went white.

I found myself standing outside a large three-story house. It looked dark, eerie.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Dimple, who stood calmly at my side.

"We're in Isabella's spirit."

"Fuck," I muttered as I followed Dimple up the stairs. "Isabella's spirit is a house?" I asked confused.

She smiled up at me. "Our spirits hold so much information about who we are, that it tends to be contained in something familiar. This is the foster home where Bella was sent to after her parents died. She had no other family, so she was sent here."

"It's creepy," I answered.

"Yes," She replied as we paused at the door. "In reality it looks very bright and welcoming, but it was a horrible and dark place for Bella. She hated it here, she was grieving for her parents and the people who ran the place wasn't as nice back then. This was one of the darkest moments of her life so her mind has chosen this place to hold her memories."

"Because she's never been in a darker place than she is now," I finished.

"Good," Dimple responded with approval. "Your starting to understand."

As we walked into the house, the room seemed to get colder.

Dimple seemed unaware of the temperature drop as she walked through the long, dark hallway.

"Each room of the house holds a different area of her. One room holds her memories, another her emotions, her desires and so on. It's all divided up. The house is endless. As Bella grows, the house grows, adding new memories and dreams"

"And which section are we looking for?" I asked as I followed her through the kitchen.

"The basement," She answered as she stopped abruptly at another door.

"What's down there?" I demanded as the hairs rose on the back of my neck.

"The part of Bella that is hidden away, shoved into the back of her mind." She turned to look up at me with haunted eyes.

"Her soul."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this.

I walked down a set of creaky old stairs that looked and sounded like they were about to give way and second now and walked over to what seemed to be a glass cage.

There was a woman huddled in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her knees, hiding her face away from me. Her tousled hair fell around her and I noticed that she was trembling, almost violently.

Suddenly, the woman looked up and I found himself staring into Bella's tear drenched eyes.

"Jesus," I muttered.

Dimple scoffed from behind me. "I may be dead, but even I'm not sure there's a Jesus or a God. Not when this is being allowed to happen to her."

"Her hands," I answered, my eyes glued to her bloody hands, the skin on her knuckles were raw.

"She can still be hurt inside there. Shes trapped and she can't even scream for help because no one can hear her. She tries though. Every day she tries."

Dimple walked up and slowly placed her hand on the glass wall.

"She's aware of everything that she's doing, but she can't stop it and she doesn't understand why. She screams and screams. Every time she kills someone, tortures them, she begs for it to stop." She turned back to me. "What you're seeing, Edward, is the last of Bella's soul and she's fighting like hell to get free."

I stared at the trembling woman in the corner. She seemed so lost and so alone. It was a side of her I had never seen. I seen her as the cruel, cold, heartless bitch she is and the sweet, kind and loving woman she once was.

This Bella was tortured and afraid.

I took a step toward her without even noticing.

"Can she hear us?" I whispered.

"No." She answered walked over to stand as close to Bella as she could, her hand brushing over the glass where her head was. "The only thing she's aware of is what _she's_ doing and that she can't do anything to stop it." Tears streaked down Dimples face. "This is why I have to come to you, Edward. I died in her arms and I wasn't afraid because she made me feel safe, because she told me how I'd see my husband again."

She turned back to me. "I know you don't want to help. That, to you, she is a monster and she has to be stopped, but dammit, she's not! She can be saved."

"How?" I asked roughly. "I'm sorry Dimple, but the only way I can save that woman in there is to kill the thing that's holding her in that cage."

Man, did I hate the sight of that frightened woman in the cage.

"You can stop it, Edward. They have sent you back in the hope to kill her before she turns evil, but you can stop it from ever happening. Do you really think my death sent her over the edge?" She demanded furiously.

"Yes, it was always in her. There is a prophecy."

"Yes. _'A child born of good and evil will one day be forced to choose a side. If it's the one of good and light then the world will be saved_.'"

"'_If it's the one of evil and darkness, the world will be doomed_.'" I finished the prophecy. It was all that had run through my head as I had watched Bella for the past two days.

"And what if she never actually chose a side? What if she were actually forced?" She demanded.

I frowned as I thought of how the prophecy also used that word.

"No," I shook my head in denial. "She chose this," I shoved my hand toward Bella.

"She would never," She lashed at me. "But I can see you won't listen, even when your heart tells you I'm right, you won't. You had better hurry up and work this out, Edward. We're running out of time."

I once again shot up in my bed, jolted awake by my dream, but this time I didn't hear the pleading screams of the woman, but Dimples parting words to me and I didn't know whether to believe I had dreamed or not.

All I did know was that either way the only thing that was going to save the world from Isabella, and maybe even Bella herself, was her death.

That's what I was here for and it was time I remembered that. I was sent here to kill Bella and keep her from destroying the world and that's exactly what I was going to do.

BPOV

"Adam, you moron!" I laughed as I tried to pull away from him before he could untie my apron. It was silly and childish, but it kept us laughing when we wanted to pull our hair out, or some very bitchy customers.

"I'll get you next time," he promised as I jumped out of his reach.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed as I made my way through the kitchen.

It had been another long Friday night on closing. Yet, in a way, I loved it. I got to work with all of my favorite co-workers and the place was just generally more relaxed and happier, despite how busy it was.

I stepped into the large store-room in search of sugar sachet, customers tended to use one in their coffees and pocket the other one. Not that I could judge, I did exactly the same thing.

I hummed to myself as I made my way through the store-room to keep myself calm. The lights worked on motion detectors to try to conserve energy, well it conserved it alright, the damn thing never worked.

For over a month no one had been able to see a damn thing in the store-room, not without someone standing in the doorway to hold it open and since it was almost closing, Id rather Kishan spend his time putting up chairs than giving me a little light.

It was getting easier to distinguish the boxes as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I couldn't help the triumphant smile when I found them.

I was about to bend down to get the heavy box when something large and hard slammed me into the metal shelving in front of me. Before I could work up a scream, whoever it was behind me grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, shoving me back into the shelving and effectively knocking whatever wind that was left out of me.

The man loomed over me, a knife held against me throat, the blade cold against my skin.

I was going to die, was all I could think and it was going to be at work, came my second, more hysterical thought.

I gasped as pressure was added against the blade, not quite breaking the skin, but enough to scare the living hell out of me.

I raised my terror filled, tear drenched eyes up towards my killer. I had no idea why, the last thing I wanted was to see him, but I couldn't stop it.

My gaze collided with a pair of intense eyes, it was impossible to tell the color in the dark. His face was strong and masculine. Too rough to be considered handsome, but just enough to be considered sexy as hell. He was tall, and had wide shoulders and he felt very muscular as his body pressed mine against the cold metal.

I was shocked; it wasn't a monster standing there, but a man, and a hot one at that.

The man swore viciously as he ripped the blade away from me.

"Dammit," He snarled as he paced away from me.

I was too scared to move, when all I wanted was to run to the door and the safety of the others. The only thing that stopped me from screaming for help was the fact that he might hurt whoever came in looking for me.

Trembling, I stayed frozen where I stood and couldn't help but cringe in to the shelves as he stalked towards me.

A large hand pulled me chin up to meet his intense gaze.

"Please, don't hurt me," I managed to whisper and was stunned to see those furious, intense eyes melt before me.

"Bella!" I heard Kishan calling, his voice sounded close.

I couldn't let him come in here, even to help me. "Kishan, run!" I managed to scream before a hand covered my mouth.

I was forced to meet his eyes once more, before he ripped his hand from me and stormed away to the back of the store-room. When I looked there, expecting to find him, I was shocked to see it was empty.

And then as if God himself had come, the door opened and the room was flooded with light as Kishan stormed in.

Sobbing, I threw myself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He demanded. "What happened?"

I thought back to how my attacker had gone from seconds away from killing me in a fury, to leaving me alone and unharmed, his eyes gentle and even tender.

"I have no idea." I admitted.

EPOV

I watched from the shadows as the young man, Kishan, held Bella in his arms as she sobbed.

Tears Id caused, I thought as I hit my head against the wall behind me and then did it again to knock some sense back into me.

Id had her exactly where I wanted her. Alone and vulnerable and unable to do a damn thing to stop me from killing her like she'd killed so many. Except I hadn't been looking at the Isabella that I despised. I was looking down into the eyes of an innocent woman who had never hurt a person in her life and I couldn't do it.

I couldn't hurt her. I doubted he would have ever been able to. Then to top it all off she'd begged me not to hurt her and something in me wanted to tell her that I was incapable of trying even if I wanted to. But considering Id just held a dagger to her throat and I was fucking insane, I thought against it.

What is wrong with me? I knew what she was to become. I knew that evil would flow through her veins. Many had died trying to get the opportunity that had come so easy to me and I hadn't been able to do it. Id felt like shit for pushing her against shelves, for fuck sake!

Where was the ice in my veins Id always been known for? Where was the hatred for her Id had since Id come across her.

It had only taken one look into her eyes to melt me to bone.

Her eyes, I thought, made all the difference. Id only ever seen her with black eyes that evil was known for. It was a sign of the darkness in them, the lack of their soul and while she had looked up at me with her big brown eyes, I hadn't been able to hurt her. I knew now I would never be able to.

So if I couldn't kill her, I would find a way to save her and to do that, I needed help and only one person so far could do that. Only one person seemed to have the answers I needed.

Dimple.

**A/N So...? What did you think? Please review! It makes me smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed on the last chapter or who are following the story. It means a lot. Please review!**

**EPOV**

"Dimple!" I yelled at the ceiling for the tenth fucking time.

I had returned home twenty minutes ago and I was desperate to get in contact with her. She was the only one who could help me. She was the only person who could help Bella.

"Come on, Dimple! Get your transparent ass down here!"

"I'm not transparent, you moron." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around with a glower. "Well, you took your time."

Her dark eyes flashed fire. "I have gone against _**angels**_ to get you to listen to me. It wasn't easy and now I am in danger."She bit out from her place in the dark corner.

"Are you safe?" I asked with a frown. I could protect Bella, I had no doubt about that, but I couldn't protect _ghosts_ from _angels_.

My obvious concern about her safety seemed to thaw her a little.

"For now." She smiled gently. "I see Bella is alive and unwell."

"Yes." I glared at her smug tone. "I need your help. You are the only one who knows what's coming."

"I can't," She whispered. "The angels are hunting my husband and I. It's dangerous for me to be here now."

"How am I supposed to save her if I don't know what's coming next? I will protect her Dimple, with my last breath, I will not let the angels touch her, but how can I protect her from her own future? I need help." And God did I hate to admit that. I had always been confident in my own abilities. To ask a ghost, one I didn't even know, for help went against the grain.

She made a sound of annoyance. "Don't you think I want to help her. Bella was everything to me. I love her like my own sister. All I want is to help her. To keep her from her own destiny, but not at the expense of her safety. I hate that I can't. I need to leave, Edward. It's not safe."

"Then what do I do? If Bella didn't choose darkness, then what forced her?" I asked desperately as I noticed she was beginning to fade.

"Bella was forced to consume an act of pure evil." She answered.

"What is it?" I demanded, but it was too late. She was gone.

I dragged my hands through my hair in frustration.

This had all seemed so simple. Travel to the past, kill the human and save the world from being doomed. Easy, right?

It was until I saw her. Until, I saw her smile, heard her laughter, until I looked into her eyes and was lost. I knew what this woman was to become, what she was capable of, and I didn't care.

I would die to keep her safe. I would kill anyone who wished her harm.

The only question was how.

It had been five days since I had spoken to Dimple and I hadn't come up with anything yet. The only thing I was sure of at this moment was that my instincts on Bella were right. I had watched her for days. I had watched her as she worked at the restaurant, I had watched her as she went to a country and western bar with her friends and laughed and danced all night long. I had even watched her as she babysat two small children, running around the street with them in the rain.

The entire time apart of me was looking intently for anything that would show some hidden cruelty. I had found nothing. The woman was kind and sweet and she seemed to genuinely care about others.

I had also used the time to get to know her better. I knew she drank cherryade by the gallon, that she read constantly and often missed her bus stop due to that she was lost in the story. She cried at old movies and found 'Your Mamma' jokes hilarious. She was sweet, but had this sarcastic streak that kept her from being _too_ sweet.

I had left her at work an hour ago and decided to go against Zachariah wishes of keeping a low profile and seek out some old friends.

Emmett and Jasper were my brothers. Hunters were born by two supernatural beings. The father being a Hunter, the mother tending to have some ability but nothing so powerful that it destroyed the Hunter genes.

After the child was born, he was taken away from the mother and raised in a training camp, where he learned the skills he would one day need. Whether it was hand to hand combat or using how supernatural abilities, we learned them together, with out brothers.

I had been raised with Emmett and Jasper and I trusted them. They lived in the area with their wives, Rosalie and Alice, who were both wiccan with unbelievable gifts. I hadn't seen much of any of them since they met their wives. The Council ruled the Hunters and they hadn't wanted Emmett and Jasper to mate with such powerful women. They had refused and turned their backs on the Hunters. I knew they still fought every night to keep innocents safe, but they did it on their own. If they were injured or in trouble, the Hunters weren't allowed to step in. That's how I had come across Isabella. Emmett had gotten pretty banged up when he'd tried to take her head off. In the end he'd nearly lost his and Id gotten a call from Rosalie asking for help. I had come without hesitation and I had been battling the woman ever since.

I entered the luxury apartment building where I knew Emmett lived with Rosalie and made my way up to their pent house apartment.

The door opened before I could knock and Alice stood there with a small smile on her lips.

"Come on in, Edward. I've been expecting you." She added as she followed me into the apartment. "I've already told them who you are and why you're here. We're in."

I looked towards Alice with a smile. At 4'10 with big hazel eyes and short dark hair that stuck out in every direction and stunningly beautiful, she was Jaspers life. She also had the ability to see the future and even the past if she tried hard enough. If she connected with Rosalie there wasn't a thing she couldn't see.

That's why I was here.

Rosalie was tall, blond and beautiful with a womans body and bright blue eyes. She had the ability to walk in people's dreams and was how she met Emmett. He was having a lot of trouble with the loss of a brother and when she was walking in his dreams, his pain had drawn her to him. She had helped ease his pain through his unconscious. Imagine his surprise when he was out on patrol one night and ran into the stunning blond.

Both women had been trained since meeting my brothers and were now well skilled and fierce fighters.

Emmett came forward and pull me into a bear hug. "It's been years." He grinned and then added,"Well, a lot more for you than me."

I chuckled. "Tell me about it," I drawled.

Jasper pulled me into a hug and slapped my back. "It's good to see you, brother."

"Good to see you, too."

I walked over and kissed Rosalie's cheek before Alice pulled me into a hug. She may be tiny, but she was strong.

"What's happening, Edward? Alice saw that you were here from another time, but even she couldn't find out why." Rosalie frowned as we all gathered around their large dining table.

I frowned. I was depending on Alice being able to see when Bella would be turned. If she couldn't see why I was here would she even be able to see that?

"Everything Alice had told you is correct. In my time Isabella is an evil bitch who has killed more people than possible in the five years she's had her abilities. I was approached by a fucking **angel** to travel back in time with a dagger that had been especially to destroy her. I'm supposed to stab her in the heart and keep it there until her life drains out of her and into the dagger." I said, pulling it out of its scabbard and placing it on the table.

Emmett whistled lowly. "That looks nasty."

Alice traced the symbols engraved on the blade. "These are ancient. I don't know anyone who could read them. I'm sorry." She whispered as if she had let me down in some way. Jasper pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear to soothe her.

"I'm guessing the blade is meant to suck the life out of her and hold it inside the blade," Rosalie shrugged and I nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jasper asked quietly.

I smiled at his words. "I am going to protect Bella. She may turn into a demon, but she isn't one now. I know that I can keep her from becoming that. I know I can." I repeated as I looked them in the eyes.

Alice smiled at me and I saw her eyes flicker. She was seeing something that none of us could understand.

"What do you see?" Jasper whispered.

"I believe you will protect Bella, Edward. Afterall, it is the instincts of a mated male."

There was a shocked silence.

"Mate?" I whispered.

"Yes. That is why you were unable to kill her, Edward. You could never harm your mate. It would go against every instinct you have as a Hunter... and as a man."

"Dude," Emmett chuckled in amusement at my added complication.

"She can't be." I objected weakly. "I don't know what you have seen of us, Alice, but she is not my mate. I wanted to kill her two weeks ago. I wanted to rip into her chest and rip out what was left of her stone cold heart and burn it. And she actually did go to rip my heart out!"

Rosalie laughed. "Never bet against Alice, Edward. You will never win."

"But It can't be. I wanted to kill her. I needed to. I had no mating instincts around her."

Alice smiled, unfazed by arguments. "From what I saw the woman you knew had lost her soul. You can't mate to a woman without a soul. That's why you never felt the instincts before and that's why you can't harm her now. You would lay your down your life to keep her safe and you would kill anything that wished to harm her, it's the way every Hunter feels about his mate."

She said confidently, echoing words I had thought not so long ago myself.

"Fuck," I muttered.

Jasper turned to Emmett and grinned. "I'm pretty sure that's what we said when it was pointed out to us who the girls were to us."

"I was told that Hunter's mating was rare. That's why they used surrogate mothers to birth us. Mated males will touch no other than their mate and, like you two, couldn't give a shit about keeping the species strong with it comes to it."

Jasper shrugged. "Not everyone finds a mate. I'm just grateful that I have."

Alice smiled and kissed him, while Emmett rolled his eyes at Jaspers sappy ways. He had once been feared by everyone, even our teachers, and he still was. Even more so since he and Emmett had gone rogue, but one look into his little witches eyes and he was a goner.

"Okay, so she's my mate. That makes sense." I muttered to myself. "So now I'm not only trying to save a woman I feel a strange connection to, I'm trying to save a woman who is my destined other half and both of our futures depend on her survival. Whatever happened to just meeting someone in a bar, huh?" I joked. "It works for humans all the time."

"You will never be bored, Edward." Rosalie promised. "Humans are always bored with their lives. They dream about this kind of thing."

"Well, they can have it." I muttered, wondering why I felt like I was telling an untruth.

"Back to what's important; keeping Edward's mate alive and preferably with her soul." Jasper grinned at me.

I scowled, it was all flowers and show tunes for him, it was me this was fucking happening to. All I knew was that I wasn't going to lose Bella.

I turned to Alice. "The last time I spoke to Dimple she told me that Bella was turned by being forced to consume an act of pure evil."

"What does that mean?" Emmett demanded as Rosalie and Alice shared a glance.

"The act of pure evil is strong and twisted. It would wipe out even a saint's humanity." Rosalie answered nervously.

"What is it?" I demanded, afraid of what she would tell me.

Alice looked at me with large eyes. "It is the blood of a murdered child."

Jasper swore under his breath.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked with a frown. Obviously he didn't like the sound of it, either.

Rosalie turned to him. "Can you think of an act more horrifying, more depraved. To not only murder a child, but to gather the poor things blood as they die. It is evil."

"I've heard of it happening in the past. And I mean like, Ancient Greece past, and from what I remember the blood has to be fresh. The blood has to be consumed with in an hour of the murder." Alice whispered, horrified.

"Imagine what would happen if a person was forced to drink that. To take it into their body. Their soul." Jasper muttered.

We all understood. This was what happened to Bella. Dimple was right, she hadn't chosen anything. It was forced upon her.

Alice looked at me. "Where is Bella now?"

I waved off her concern. "I left her at work. She's safe for the moment."

She got to her feet and stared at me with unseeing eyes.

"No she's not. Something terrible is about to happen."

**A/N Dun, dun, dun... Ill update, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you for all of you who have added this to your favourite list or who are following the story. It means the world to me! Please review, I love feedback! Even if it's only so I can argue my point...**

**This chapters a bit of a Debbie Downer because I lost someone who I loved to write. But, the character who she is based on is very pleased with how she turns out. So, that's something I guess...**

**BPOV**

"This is why I love working in a restaurant!" Dimple exclaimed, throwing her arms out and twirling around in a circle in the alley.

"You're insane," I laughed as she started jumping up and down and screaming 'I'm free! I'm free!'

Dimple laughed as we made our way down the alley to get to the main street.

"I haven't had a day off in two weeks. This is awesome."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Did you turn off the gas main?"

She giggled. "No, angels did that. The gas main broke all by itself. I'm just going to bask in the glory of the night."

I couldn't help but laugh at her outrageous behaviour. I had started my shift an hour ago and within twenty minutes, the gas wasn't working and we had to shut the restaurant early. We had closed everything down as quickly as possible, laughing and joking the entire time and discussing what we would do with our night off.

Kishan was meeting his girlfriend and going for a drink, Jay was heading out the guy's night he usually attended, Simon was preparing himself to go and meet his girlfriend and grovel, since they'd had an argument before he left for work and thought she's have the rest of the night to simmer down.

Since the attack last week Dimple had stayed with me and so we were off for a girls night back at mine. It reminded me of when Dimple's husband, Vik, had died in a car accident. I would spend every night at Dimples so she wasn't alone. Eventually, she packed my things and lovingly told me to take my ass back home. I actually understood now how she felt at the time, she was watching over me, just like Id watched over her back then. It was annoying.

I had reported the attack to the police, CCTV had been checked, but there was nothing to be found. It creeped us all out and Id had a few nightmares over the past week, but I felt a lot better being around my friends. I knew I was safe with them, so I was trying to put it behind me. It was hard but I was working on it.

"It was like the Gods themselves knew I wanted the night off. That I needed a night off. Why are you not happy?" She demanded when I just nodded my head.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just feel kind of off."

It was true, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to join Dimple in her happiness. Something was just... off.

A teasing light came into Dimples life as she started making ghost noises and poking me in the side.

"Stop it," I giggled as I jumped away from her.

We were both laughing when we heard a noise that sent the hair on the back of my neck stand on hair and the blood rush through my veins.

"Dimple," I breathed.

"Im sure it's nothing." She assured me, but her voice shook. "Come on, let's just get out onto the street."

We started walking back, but froze in fear when we heard a large growling sound.

Heart pounding, I turned to look at something that belonged like it had just walked off a horror film.

It was large and muscular with sharp teeth and black eyes. It looked kind of like an animal, but it walked like a human. It was hunched over slightly, obviously is an attack position and was snarling fiercely at us.

"Dimple?"I whispered, my voice quivering in fear.

"Run!" She screamed and we turned to run down the street before it attacked from behind, knocking me into a wall and crashing to the ground.

My vision swam as I searched for Dimple. I found her on the opposite side of the alley and the creature had gone.

"Dimple?" I groaned as I got to my feet. "What the hell was that?" I asked as I limped over to her. Id landed on my hip and now it hurt like a bitch. I froze when Dimple didn't answer me.

"Dimple?" I hurried over to her and heard her gasping for breath.

Dropping to my knees, I turned her over and had to control my urge to scream in horror. Her stomach was torn, blood gushing out of her as her entire body trembled.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped. "Someone help us!" I screamed as I pulled her into my arms. "Dimple? Dimple, look at me," I ordered sharply. "Your going to be fine," I promised when her glazed eyes met mine.

"Bella," She whispered weakly.

"Shh, you're going to be fine. Help!" I screamed.

"Bella... I ... love... you." She managed to gasp out.

"Dimple, please, just stay awake. Please." I begged.

"Vik," She whispered and I knew why she wasn't as afraid as I was at how serious her injuries were.

I smiled as tears flowed down my face. "Yes, Vik." I agreed, if this was her last moment, I couldn't deny her the one thing that was keeping her calm; seeing her husband again.

"It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. Just please don't leave me, Dimple. Please." I begged as I cried. "I don't want to be all alone. Your my best friend."

"I'll... always... be... with-" She broke off as she groaned in agony.

"Dimple?" I said when didn't speak. "Dimple!" I snapped, shaking her.

Nothing. She didn't speak or look at me and when I pressed my hand to her bloodied chest, I felt no heart beat.

"No!" I screamed as I pulled her closer to me and began to rock her back and forth. "Please, please, please." I whispered through my tears, hoping somehow that she would open her eyes and laugh at me for being such an idiot and telling me it was all a joke.

She never did. She just lay there, her eyes that just moments earlier shone with laughter and relief, were empty.

My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. She couldn't be gone. She was my best friend, the closest thing to family I had. We had spent hours talking about everything and anything when Vik had died, we had laughed together and we had cried together. And now... nothing.

She was gone.

"Bella." A low voice said from behind me.

I froze at the familiar voice. I turned and saw that the man who had attacked me in the store-room was standing there, looking down at me with compassion filled eyes.

"You." I managed to croak out, as I couldn't sobbing as I held my dead friend in my arms.

"We need to go." He told me quietly.

"Im not going anywhere with you." I answered, turning back to Dimple to brush her dark hair away from her face.

"We don't have time," He snapped impatiently. "We have to get you out before someone knows you were here. We need to keep you somewhere safe, Bella."

I turned to him sharply. "The safest place for me is as far away from you as possible. Just go. Leave!" I snapped when he didn't move.

I turned back to my only true friend in the entire world and was lost in a sea of memories of her. I had met Dimple two years ago on my first day of work. It was busy and I was so sure I was in over my head. Everything that could have went wrong, did go wrong and I just felt like I was drawing. She had come over to me with this small smile and joked about it being quiet. She had told me all about her first day and how when her husband had picked her up afterwards, she was in tears. She had hated working there, but eventually, it got better and then she promised me the same thing. And she was right. It had gotten better, but not because I loved my job, it was because I got to work with my friends. I got to hang out with them and laugh and have fun and enjoy even the most horrible of days. And now she was gone.

"Bella," The man snapped, pulling me away from her and dragging me to my feet. "We need to leave. It's not safe for you here." He told me slowly as if he thought I was in shock and that's why I refused to to go with him.

"I'm not an Idiot," I snapped, ripping away from his hold. "Im not going anywhere with you and I won't leave her here all alone."

He visibly calmed himself down. "I know you don't trust me, but I wont hurt you. I just have to get you out of here."

"I don't care! I don't care what you want. I don't care if that thing comes back and kills me this time. I just want you to leave. Get away from me," I snapped when he took a step closer to me. "I am not going anywhere with you and I won't leave her here in an alley like she means nothing."

"That's not her anymore, Bella," He snapped. "She's gone, that's just a body. A corpse."

In that moment, I felt something inside me snap. I didn't care if this man had tried to kill me a week ago. I didn't care that until ten minutes ago he was what I feared the most. I pulled my hand back and slapped him sharply across the face.

"Dont you dare say that. She is not a _corpse. _She's my friend and I love her and I won't leave her here. All because you're a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't understand, gives you no right to show her such disrespect."

"Bella," I heard a voice call quietly. A voice I knew.

I turned toward Dimple, but she still lay on the ground, lifeless.

I searched the alley, looking for the source of that voice, until I found her.

She was standing behind the stranger in a white gown, her dark hair waving gently to her waist.

Without a thought to how or why she was here, I threw myself into her arms and she held on tight.

"I don't understand." I whispered against her shoulder.

She pulled away to look at me. "I wanted to say so much to you back then. I wanted to tell you that your my best friend. Closer to my heart than my own family. I wanted to thank you for what you did after Vik died. The countless nights you spent holding me as I cried, the times when I would snap your head off because I was so angry at the world for taking everything away from me. You never gave up on me, Bella. And I will never give up on you." She added meaningfully.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Why was she talking that way?

"I need you to trust me, Bella. Like I have always trusted you. You need to go with Edward."

I gaped at her.

"Go with him? Dimple he had a knife to my throat a week ago!" I objected and saw his jaw clench at my words.

"I know exactly who he is, honey. I need to you trust me when I tell you that you will be safer with him than you would with anyone else."

I looked into her eyes, uncertain. The dude had tried to kill me.

"Please Bella, I need you to be safe." Dimple added when she saw the uncertainty in my eyes.

This was Dimple. She would never do anything to hurt me.

I took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

Dimple smiled as the stranger growled. "I thought it wasn't safe for you to be here."

She turned to glare at him. "She wouldn't go with you any other way. Besides, I wanted to see you." She said to me with a teary smile. "I have been watching over you, Bella, and I want you know there has not been a single moment when I have stopped loving you."

I frowned at her. "Why wouldn't you love me, anymore?"

Dimple looked uncomfortable. "Go with Edward. He'll tell you everything."

I went to argue, to make her tell me what was going on, but she pulled me into her arms and held me tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I sighed against her shoulder.

"I have to go." She told me, pulling out of my embraces.

"What? No! No, you can't leave. Please don't leave me alone, Dimple." I pleaded.

"You will never be alone. I will always be with you." She added, repeating what would have been her last words to me.

And then she was gone. Again.

I dropped to the floor and sobbed.

How could she just leave? What was going to happen to me now? How could I face her family, knowing what happened and knowing they would never believe me?

"Bella, I've called some friends. They will take Dimple. She won't be alone, I promise. But we need to leave. It's not safe for you." The stranger, Edward, told me as he crouched don next to me. That's when I noticed how green his eyes were.

"What do I do without her?" I whispered brokenly.

Edward traced his fingertips across my cheek, my skin tingling from the contact.

Without another word, he scooped my up into his arms and started walking.

"I'll take care of you."

**A/N Okay, I don't care what anyone thinks, I love that last line. Who wouldn't want Edward to promise to take care of them? You know, ignoring the part where he tried to kill her...**

**So, Edward and Bella are finally together! Next chapter, Bella will get some answers and see how she reacts to Edwards news that she's destined to turn psycho bitch and kill everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi, guys! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. It has been a couple of awful days at work and I was too busy with my voodoo dolls and seeking my revenge to get the next chapter out! I apologise again! Please review they make me smile!**

BPOV

I woke up in a room Id never seen before. It was large, with dark wood floors, a dresser and a huge flat screen television that was surrounded by more DVD's than Id ever seen in my life. The bed I was on was big and comfy and I was freaking out.

The only clothing that had been removed were my shoes and my jacket, so that gave me some relief.

It was then that the memory of what happened last night came flooding back to me. I saw Dimple and I leaving work, the thing that had appeared, both of us getting knock to the ground by it and I remembered Dimple dying In my arms.

That's when I realised where I was and who I was with. The man who had tried to kill me a week ago. Edward. He had held me as I cried and taken me here, promising he would take care of me.

Like I believed that.

I quietly got out of bed and left the room in search of him, or an exit. I didn't quite know for sure, yet.

They were all in the living room, talking quietly. Four more people were here, people who hadn't been here when Edward had carried me here last night.

There were two men; one tall, extremely muscular, with short dark hair and dark eyes. The other was tall, muscular with honey blond hair and blue eyes. Both men looked handsome and lethal.

Of the two women in the room, one was blond with a statuesque figure, bright blue eyes and more beautiful than any runway model Id ever seen. The other was incredibly short, thin, with short black hair that flicked out at the sides and large blue eyes. She reminded me of a beautiful pixie.

And then there was Edward. I hadn't really saw him in the store-room and last night I had been too distraught over Dimple that I hadn't taken a lot of notice when his appearance concerned. He was sexy. That was the only word for it. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and I knew from past experience that his body was as hard and as solid as an Oak tree. He had this strange shade of bronze hair, a strong jaw line and intense green eyes. He held himself with confidence and the way his eyes scanned the room told me that he missed nothing.

Which was probably why they all noticed me enter the room no matter how quiet I was.

"Bella." He greeted me with a nod, his eyes uncertain and I guessed that he didn't know how I would react to being here.

The others stood and faced me and It made me nervous to have such watchful eyes on me.

"I want answers."

A few minutes later we all sat at Edwards kitchen table, Alice on one side of me Rosalie on the other. I was glad for that, out of all of them I trusted them the most. I didn't know why, it was like instinctive part of me knew they were good. The others on the other hand, well the jury was out on them.

"I said I wanted answers." I reminded them since they weren't saying anything.

"And we will." Edward replied.

Alice turned to glare at him. "Firstly, Id like to say how sorry I am for the loss of your friend. She was a lovely woman." She added with confidence.

"You didn't even know her." I answered with a confused frown.

Alice shared a grin with Rosalie. "Things like that won't stop me," She softly.

I frowned, unsure of what she meant.

Seeing my expression, she said, "I know your confused and afraid, but we'll explain everything. I promise."

I nodded my head for her to continue, dreading what she was going to say.

"Bella, you were not put into foster care as a baby because your parent's didn't want you. You were given up for a much more important reason. To keep you safe." She told me seriously.

"Why?" I demanded quietly. "Why would my parent's throw me into care to keep me safe? I was told my mother was young and couldn't cope alone." I told her quietly.

I wanted to yell at her. To tell her that I didn't believe a word she said and that she was crazy, but I couldn't. For some reason, around these two women, my instincts went into overdrive and I had no choice but to listen to them. Right now they were saying that she spoke the truth.

"It was a lie, Bella. One told to protect your true identity."

My heart pounded at her words, but I had to ask the question I was sure I wouldn't like the answer to.

"What is my true identity?"

Alice and Rosalie looked towards each other, then to the men.

I was Rosalie who spoke, her blue eyes staring deeply into mine. "In short, you are either the worlds salvation or the worlds destruction." She shrugged.

I did what was probably extremely offensive, but the only appropriate reaction that came to mind; I laughed.

I couldn't help. I laughed until I couldn't breathe and had tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know who there were, but I was relieved I had worried for nothing. Obviously, these people were either superb actors, or insane. Either way, I felt a lot better. I had been so afraid of what they were about to say. I had so many things running through my mind, but none of it involved me being some saviour or a killer.

I looked around the room as I calmed down and noticed that none of them smiled or joined in my laughter and none of them looked offended. They just looked sympathetic.

"Come on," I huffed. "I am not some sort of anti-christ or even the messiah. Your all crazy. I can promise I won't destroy the world, but I won't save it, either."

"Bella, we are not crazy and we are not lying." Alice insisted. "Your mother was a, for lack of a better term, witch. She was of the light and used her gifts to help others. Your father was a demon and had done many evil things in his past, but when he met your mother, he wanted to be different. He wanted to be worthy of her. So, he supressed his darker urges."

"What? How do you know this?"

I wasn't the one to demand this question, but Edward and I had to agree with him. I also wanted to ask what she was smoking.

Alice gave Edward an annoyed look, obviously she didn't like to be interrupted. "I have connections Edward. I can also see a lot more of Bella's past and future now that I have met her. While you were pacing, what do you think I was doing?" She demanded sharply.

"As I was saying, he supressed those urges and proved that they could make their love work, but there was a prophecy. One saying that if a child was born of good and evil then that child would one day chose either good or evil. If that child chose good then she would save the world. If not, she would doom it. Bella, you are that child."

I looked at her, dumbstruck, unable to speak as she continued.

"When your mother discovered she was with child, she knew it was you. She and your father ran, his friends hiding you away from those who would destroy you."

"Why would they destroy me?" I found myself asking. "If my father was the evil one and it was his friends that hid me, then my parents were hiding from the good guys, right? If they're the good guys, why would they want to kill me?"

Rosalie answered. "Incase you became evil. Even good people act out of fear. They feared you would become evil and instead of raising you in the light, of making certain you could never fall to darkness, they wanted you destroyed."

"Assholes," I muttered and saw Emmett grin.

"I have found that most think they know what is best, when in reality they could not be more wrong." He smiled softly, looking toward Rosalie and I wondered what their story was.

Alice rolled her eyes, but I caught the look that she and Jasper also shared.

"So, your parents hid you away with those who were considered evil. They cared for and they fought off whatever attack the angels sent."

"Angels?" I demanded in disbelief.

Alice looked at me patiently. "Who else would be an ultimate force of good?"

I shook my head. "I know angels are good, but shouldn't they want to help me, instead of kill me?"

Rosalie answered. "Angels are not soft and fluffy creatures, they are gods warriors. They are more dangerous and more powerful than a lot of things that they consider evil."

"Like me?" I questioned.

"You are something that has never happened before. You are born of both good and evil. It runs in your veins and that is dangerous. The two should never be forced into one."

I breathed deeply. "What happened next?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know, not sure why I was even listening to this story.

"Your parents were fighting, protecting you, and your mother was injured. Badly." Alice answered, her eyes vacant. "He was distracted, worried for her, and he lost his edge and he was fatally wounded. They died in each others arms. Talking of you and how they wouldn't change a thing as long as you were safe. They had planned for this moment since she knew who you were to become. They had a dark witch cast spells over you, to keep you hidden from the angels. You were to be given away to the humans."

"Why humans? Why not let the ones who protected me raise me?"

Rosalie shrugged. "You would have been raised evil. You would have never been given a choice. Your mother and your father didn't want that. Humans, they are the grey area, they have parts of good and parts of bad in all of them. So in a way, you're kind of like them. They also make choices everyday of who they want to be. They were who you had to be around."

I couldn't breathe in this place. Why was listening to this?

"So, you're trying to tell me that I could turn into an anti-christ, that my good mother and evil father died protecting me and their brilliant plan was to send me to be with humans so I could be raised without the influence of either good or evil."

Emmett chuckled, earning a glare off of Edward. "In a nutshell."

"This is insane! Your telling me that my life is based on things that doesn't exist! This is some back story Id hear in Supernatural and you want to know the main reason I watch that show? Jenson Ackles."

"Who?" Edward demanded, anger flickered in his eyes.

Rosalie and Alice sighed in unison. "Jenson Ackles. That boy could hunt me down all day long," Rosalie drawled, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett demanded angrily.

Alice turned to look at me. "Hunters are extremely possessive when it comes to their mates. Just so you know." She added oddly.

I shook my head. "This is all nuts. Why the hell should I belive a word you tell me?"

"Because your out of time Bella." Jasper told me quietly.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me with compassionate eyes. "You are out of time. Edward has come back to stop you."

I froze at her words. "Stop me? Like he did in the store-room."

"No." Edward answered forcefully. "I want to help you, Bella."

"From what? It was you who tried to kill me!" I snapped and felt some satisfaction in seeing him flinch at my words.

Alice sighed. "It's no go, Edward. You can't expect her to believe all this." Then she turned to me with those large eyes. "But I can show you."

"Alice," Edward growled a warning.

"She need's to see. All we're telling her are some stories and she will never believe unless she sees what she is to become."

"Please Bella," Rosalie added. "Just take our hands and we can show you. If you won't believe our words, maybe you will believe what you see with your own eyes."

I knew I shouldn't. I knew that were crazy, but I found myself reaching for their hands and gasped as the world changed and I was transported to another time.

To another me.

EPOV

I stood there and watched as Bella clasped hands with Alice and Rosalie and watched with a pounding heart as she gasped as the force of Alice's gift overwhelmed her.

It seemed like forever before Bella ripped her hands away from Alice and Rosalie's as if they were poisonous.

She got to her feet on shaky legs and made her way over to me. Silently, she lifted the hem of my shirt until my chest was exposed to her. I tensed when she trailed her fingers across where she had once forced her hand through to crush my heart.

I didn't tense from fear, though. I tensed because her feather light touch drove me wild.

"I must really hate you," She whispered.

I knew then they she had seen our last meeting before Zachariah had pulled me away and sent me here.

"You didn't do it because you hated me. You did it because you were bored of me trying to destroy you." I made sure my words came out light, teasing even, but she heard the ring of honesty to them and looked up at me with those dark, haunted eyes.

"I'm a monster," She breathed as she pulled away from me.

"No!" I protested forcefully as I held her face gently in my hands. "That's not you, Bella."

"Not yet. But I will be someday. That's why your here. I'm going to turn into that thing." She said, horrified as tears poured down her cheeks and I knew that Alice was right. That if she saw it with her own eyes, she would have to believe.

"I will help you. I won't let you become that." I promised.

She looked up at me and then lifted her fingers to gently brush them over my cheek.

"I am so sorry." She whispered and then ran out of my door, away from us.

Away from me.

**A/N So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Next chapter we will get to see exactly what Bella saw in Alice's vision and just where the hell she ran off to.**


	7. Authors note Important!

**Hi guys! Due to the fact that I am running low on ideas for this story it is temporarily on pause. Not to worry I will be finishing the story, it's just that whatever I write it feels forced and I don't want to rush the story so I can finish.**

**I will finish, though! I promise.**

**I am working on something else, something a bit more me and I'll be posting the first chapter very soon.**

**In my new story, Bella is pregnant and things are running smoothly until she meets her new Hot Doc, Edward Masen.**

**Things get complicated when it turns out Hot Doc is old friends with Emmett and Jasper, her friends boyfriends, who have become like brothers to her.**

**Things get even more complicated when she and Edward start to have feelings for each other because he has a girlfriend, shes pregnant and he's her doctor!**

**Then there's baby's father...**

**I started writing this at 3am one morning and my friend was dying to read more and I'm dying to write more.**

**Review and let me know what you think of my little summary. Chapter will be up soon**

**To those of you who want more of The Prophecy, it will be back soon.**

**Love you all**

**Kayleigh**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi guys! I know this is uber late, but I wrote this a while back and thought Id put it up so you can have a taster of what's to come! I will post another chapter as soon as it comes, I promise!**

EPOV

"Could you stop pacing for five goddamn minutes," Emmett growled.

I stopped midstep and turned to glare at him. "Go fuck yourself." I snarled and continued in my pacing.

"She's fine," Alice sighed from couch where she sat with Jasper.

"Fine?" I growled. "She looked at me like Id just sucker punched her in the stomach before she ran out of here. Barefoot, for fuck sake."

"Bella has gone somewhere she feels comfortable, safe." Alice replied calmly, despite my harsh tone.

I scowled at her. " And where would that be? She would be completely alone in her apartment, so that's out. Dimple's gone and she has no family."

"That's not true," Rosalie disagreed from Emmett's lap. "She does have a family."

I stopped and looked at her. I knew she had gone.

BPOV

"I still can't believe this. How can she be dead?" Simon whispered as he held a sobbing Lauren in his arms.

"Her family said that her stomach-" Sam broke off and pressed his face into Jess' hair, who held onto him while tears filled her eyes.

I felt awful. I knew exactly what had happened to Dimple, I had been there. I had held her in my arms as she'd died. And though I knew what had happened to her, that she was happy with Vik, it didn't take away the pain of her death.

I needed her.

I rested my head against Kishans chest as I gripped tightly onto Jays hand. The guys had kind of grabbed each of us when we had broken down in tears, I was lucky, I got two. Simon, Sam, Jay and Kishan were like the brothers I never had. It didn't matter whether we weren't related by blood, or that we were the same race, they were my brothers. Just like Dimple had been my sister.

Laura being ever practical, reminded us of where we were. "We should get back to work."

We all nodded in agreement, though it was the last thing any of us wanted.

"Come on, honey," Kishan murmured as we made out onto the restaurant floor.

It had been quiet all night, which was both good and bad. Good because I don't think any of us were in our right minds tonight and Bad because it gave us a lot of time to think of who wasn't here. Who would never be here again.

It was strange, when I had first began work here, I couldn't stand it. It was busy and loud and the people were rude and I just wanted to scream most days. But then Id became friends with my co-workers and we'd become our own little family. I had always joked that the only reason any of us came into work most days were to hang out with our friends and that we put _Ten Inch Hero_ to shame.

The first thing I noticed when I came through the kitchen doors was the man standing in the shadows, glaring Kishans arm that was still draped over my shoulder. Edward.

I really didn't want to see him right now.

When I noticed the absolute look of fury in Edwards eyes, I suddenly worried for Kishans safety.

"I'm just going to grab some air," I told him with a gentle smile to let him know I was okay.

Still, her frowned and asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and met Edward's gaze before I left through the entrance door, I never wanted to go out into that alley again.

Edward appeared next to me within moments.

"What are you doing here?" We both demanded.

"I needed to breathe, Edward. I couldn't stand being in there." I told him honestly. I had just seen myself shove my bare hand into his chest with every intention of ripping is heart out. I couldn't look into his eyes and see that compassion when I knew what I had done. Or would do.

The anger drained from his eyes. "Bella, that's not you," He started to say.

"It is me!" I burst out. "Whether it's me now, or in the future, it's me. Do you know what it's like to know that you're capable of hurting someone like that, torturing them." I choked out and Edward pulled me away from the crowds before they grasped what we were saying.

He used his thumb and index finger to tip my chin up so that I met his eyes. "It's not you, Bella. Not yet."

"Exactly. I saw it, Edward, and I felt it, not only you, but all of them. I saw every person that I killed or hurt. I watched as I killed a man and laughed as he begged me to stop. And I liked it." I sobbed in horror. "I could feel everything that monster felt and when he cried and begged and screamed in agony, I liked it. That's who I'm going to become."

Edward held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "I will stop it. I won't let you become that monster."

There was so much desperation in his voice and eyes that I wondered who he was trying to convince, me or himself.

"If it was that easy, I would never have become that _thing_ in the first place. I should have never been allowed to be born."

"Don't say that," He growled. "Your parent's risked everything for you. I am risking everything for you."

"Why?" I snapped, angry at him, angry and disgusted with myself. "Why shouldn't I point out the obvious? The angels were right to want me dead. I am dangerous and I am going to become the monster they feared I would."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he said through clenched teeth, "I won't let you become that."

"Who are you trying to convince, Edward? Me or you? Because guess what, I do turn into that monster. I am going to become that and I need to be stopped before I hurt anyone."

His eyes snapped open. "What are you saying?"

"Wait here," I ordered as I rushed inside and told my manager that I didn't feel well. He was understanding and told me to go on home. I quickly went back out to Edward, who stood there in the street looking like the warrior that he was.

"Are you going to explain?" He demanded.

"We are going to go back to your place and your going to do what you were sent here to do. Your going to kill me."

**A/N Dun, dun Dun... I love a good cliffhanger! So, I know it's really short, but what do you think? Will he kill Bella? Will she kill herself? Will Edward tell her that she's his mate?**


End file.
